maafanficuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Tresdin the Legion Commander/LordRemiem
Bio Too long, read it here if interested. Recruitment Tresdin the Legion Commander can be recruited for 90 CP. Tresdin the Legion Commander: Thanks for giving me the opportunity to be at your side, Agent! I can't wait to fight against those great villains of your world! Class:Bruiser/Scrapper Legion Commander's attacks against Scrappers increase her stats up to two times. Legion Commander's attacks against Infiltrators hit twice and gain True Strike. Blasters' attacks against Legion Commander are critical and ignore defense. Bruisers' attacks against Legion Commander increase their stats up to two times. Stats *Health: 3/5 *Stamina: 2/5 *Attack: 4/5 *Defense: 3/5 *Accuracy: 2/5 *Evasion: 2/5 Passives *'Defense of the Ancients' **Member of Dota2 character roster **Allied Dota2 members can hit enemies affected by Duel (See L9 move) *'The Commander' **Increases all allies' stats by 10% **Whenever a character with Duel dies, every other character with Duel restores 25% health and increase his stats by 25% ***This includes enemies, too: if Tresdin is Dueling and gets defeated, the enemy who killed her gains the health and stat bonus Abilities *Level 1: Overwhelming Odds **Type: Melee, Slashing **Target: One enemy **Special: High Crits (Higher chance of critical hit) **Special: Deadly Crits (Deals extra damage with critical hits) **Special: Adamantium (Ignores target's Defense; Does not ignore Shield effects) **Special: Follow-Up Attack (50% chance to perform a follow-up) **One enemy: Tenderized (Slashing attacks against this target deal extra damage) **One enemy: Wide-Open (Melee attacks against this target deal extra damage) *Level 2: Press the Attack **Type: Buff **Target: Self **Cooldown: 3 Rounds **Special: Quick Action (Grants an immediate free turn after this one) **Self: Elixir of Recovery (Restores health and stamina) **Self: Remove Debuffs (Removes harmful status effects) *Level 6: Moment of Courage **Type: Buff **Target: Self **Cooldown: 1 Round **Self: Combat Expertise (Counters enemy attacks until next round) **Self: Combo Breaker (Preemptively counters and interrupts counterattacks and follow-ups; Lasts 1 Round) *Level 9: Duel **''A worthy opponent!'' **Type: Debuff, Buff **Target: One enemy **Cooldown: 3 Rounds **Special: Subtle (Does not trigger most status effects) **One enemy: Duel ***Forced to attack characters with Duel (Area attacks will hit that character only) ***Automatically dodge every attack from characters without Duel ***Characters without Duel automatically dodge every attack from this character ***Lasts 3 Rounds ***Cannot be removed **Self: Duel (Same as above) Author's Note: Duel is a particular ability who's meant to force Legion Commander and a single enemy to fight one against the other, without harming or being harmed by the other characters. This would allow her to prevent the most dangerous enemy from harming the team. I hope I've explained it clearly. Author's Note 2: In the original game, the Duel ability allows Legion Commander to force an opponent to fight against her, without chance to escape until one dies. Whoever wins gains a permanent damage bonus. Themed Weapons Tresdin the Legion Commander has two themed weapons, Battleaxe and Battlefury. Team-Up Bonuses *'Defense of the Ancients°': Heroes who are Dota2 members *'Patriots': Heroes who feels a strong support for his or her country *'Proud to Serve': Heroes who are military veterans *'Safety First': Heroes who wear a helmet *'You Have My Sword': Heroes who wield swords *Bonuses with ° are originally created. Story Chapters DOTA 2 Season/Chapter 1: Clash of Worlds - Mission 1: A Team of Mercenaries *'Proud AISO': Grants Improved Endurance to Moment of Courage - Moment of Courage is a Quick Action, but gains a 2 Rounds cooldown Category:Heroes Category:Female Category:Video Games Category:Dota2 Category:90 CP Category:Non-Marvel Category:Bruisers Category:Scrappers